Suffer With Me
by LizC23
Summary: Loki appears in Stark Tower two years after his return to Asgard with Thor, Stark isn't happy about it but why would Loki appear and vanish so quickly? The answer doesn't please Stark and both God and Billionaire are left in a difficult situation, taken aboard a Prisoner Ship. They can suffer alone or work together, which will they choose? (Slavery, M for future smut, frostiron)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded New York, a cold icy breeze swept the streets accompanied by a harsh clap of thunder as the rain lashed against windows and doors. Stark Tower was lit up having gone through changes and reconstruction due to the day that changed everything, the day that the grand City was attacked.

Loki stood alone in the storm standing on top of Stark Tower, he had escaped the prisons of Asgard where he was being held to wait for his sentence. He knew Thor was looking for him, he knew he was not far behind. The trickster needed safety and he needed it quickly, but of course the only place he knew of was Stark Tower. Perhaps the giant blond retort would not go there first, he wanted Loki for his own which was an advantage for Laufey's son. Another clap of thunder startled Loki and he hurried out of the rain to the large glass doors which entered to the top floor of the tower which he knew Tony Stark used.

"Sir, there appears to be someone on the roof. I cannot identify him at this moment" Jarvis announced much to Tony's surprise. He stood up and muted the AC/DC that was playing loudly in his workshop area. Stark made his way up, prepared to face, most likely Thor who had forgotten there was a main entrance to the tower yet again. Reaching the top level, Tony stepped out of the lift only to see an expectant shadow at the door. He judged whether or not it was a suitable time to put on the bracelets again that located him so he could have a suit when needed, the man decided upon using them. He walked over to the bar and slapped them on before walking over to the doors and unlocking them. A sudden blast of cold air hit him and the figure moved menacingly toward him. He knew it wasn't Thor but as it came closer, he could see dark green and black leather. Loki. But how? His heart began to race as he prepared himself for battle against an angry God of Lies. Shit. Loki walked into the warm building, dripping wet. He saw the calm façade Tony had on but found terror in his brown eyes. Tony shut the doors behind the trickster and let out a slight huff.

"And what can I do for you? Come back for that drink have you?" he teased, walking back down to get a drink himself. He would need it.

"No Stark. I have not returned for a casual drink with you." Loki snapped, following behind the man. In the bright light, it was easier to see the God. He was wearing the similar clothing as before but it was more tattered, duller. Tony caught a slight glimpse of something on his pale neck, but didn't get a chance to see before Loki stared him down.

"So, why are you back then 'rock of ages'? Daddy give you a telling off and a smack to the backside, send you on your way?" Stark smirked and poured himself some of his strongest whiskey. Loki ignored most of this and decided upon gazing out over New York from the huge floor to ceiling windows. Not in a chatty mood then, fine. He marched over from the bar to sit on a sofa, showing the God how relaxed he truly was around him. Loki posed no threat, no. Not at all. Stark hadn't felt himself want to throw up when he saw him, no.

"I need to hide" Loki blurted out, almost as if it had taken quite some physical strength to muster.

"And you expect me to help you?" Tony scoffed, taking a sip of the drink, relishing its burn.

"I do not expect anything of you." The God replied and paused for a moment. Hm. Silvertongue turned to lead?

"So why are you here?" Stark threw the question in. It was a competition and he would win.

"I am here- I am here to- I am seeking refuge from Thor. This is the last place he would go, he wants nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D on my punishment and so is searching for me alone" Loki finally finished. He hated this. Every bit of it. This was pathetic, he was a refugee, he was fleeing and needed help. Weak, weak thing Loki!

"Uh- huh. Right, so… Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to help _you_ hide from your big brother and that mean lazy one-eyed man?" Tony laughed, taking another hit of the strong drink. "Seriously? You think I would do this?" he wanted to go into a hysterical fit of laughter. Brilliant! The God of Mischief, 'once a King' blah blah needed him to hide? HA! Well, you do not get that everyday. Loki turned away from the window and growled from his hoarse and dry throat. There, Tony had a proper view. He stood up and walked slowly over to the growling man to see another flash of a dark metal collar. Loki backed away and snarled, he was the perfect image of a caged tiger, he was going nowhere. The collar prevented Loki from using his magic too much or for greater spells. It would only allow for enough for him to heal himself of his wounds but sent a violent shock down his spine that left him in a crumpled heap of pain if he exceeded the limit.

"So, what's that thing?" Tony asked, not wanting to provoke the God but desperately wanting to at the same time.

"None of your concern" Loki hissed and walked away from Tony to stand nearly at the other side of the vast room.

"Alright, fine. Play it your way but I want you out of here in ten minutes or I'm calling S.H.I.E.L.D to come and pick you up and shove you into another glass fishbowl." Tony warned, drinking the whiskey. In a matter of moments Loki had charged back towards Tony and had a tight hold of his shirt, holding him up in the air.

"You will allow me to stay here, mortal." He growled, "you will do so on my terms. You are nothing, just an ant in the way of a boot." Loki threw Tony back flying across the room. The whiskey glass fell to the floor and shattered into pieces and Stark was left lying against the wall, he let out a pained moan. This would be the time to use the damn bracelets but luckily for him he wasn't in the right position. He'd have to spread his arms wide and stand tall for it to cling itself over him accurately and fully function. Loki stomped toward him, hate in his eyes and anger swirling up inside him.

"You do not realise the power I have. You know nothing of it, I will make you suffer like you have never felt pain before if you dare do such a thing." He warned in a low and cold voice that told Tony the God meant it. Stark pushed himself up weakly and dusted off his shirt.

"Fine." He mumbled, getting up only to meet angry green eyes. Green? Hm. Last time they had been blue, similar to Clint's. What the hell did that matter anyway? The bloody God was demanding to stay in Stark Tower rent free. Bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days in Stark Tower, Loki had been sleeping on the sofa for those nights. He awoke to a painful ache in his lower back and neck from the uncomfortable furniture but he could hardly sleep from the fear of being found either by the Chitauri or Thor. It was a surprise Heimdall had not found him yet, but Loki was glad of it.

"Morning, point break's brother. Fancy a bite to eat or are you full up on hate and violence?" Stark called out as he exited the lift to get himself his first drink of the day. Loki almost yelled at Stark for the mention of 'brother'. How dare he. But he had not eaten or drunk anything in over a week now and his throat was giving in. As much as a God can survive for longer without sustainance, Loki still needed to wet his tongue for the sake of his voice. Mortals were ridiculous. Tony Stark was callous and too sarcastic for his own good, Loki would change that.

That night Loki had decided upon taking up action against Stark's ways. He needed training, he needed to obey. Loki searched for him and found the man in his bedroom, staring at a photograph.

"What is that?" Loki asked, cocking his head slightly at the man.

"Nothing. What do you want? A little bit of company?" he mocked but soon regretted it as he felt Loki's forearm right up against his throat and a threatening look in Loki's bright green eyes. Tony froze, only being able to look at the collar attached to Loki's neck which blinked a flash of red every now and then. It was active then, but what did it do?

"That's a nice piece if jewelry there, what's it do?" Tony asked casually, not wanting to anger a man who already had a clean shot at his windpipe. Loki simply rolled his eyes and pulled the arm away with expert speed.

"Jewelry is one way of putting it, but I do not see a reason for you to know. I am sure you have assumed I did not choose it to be there" Loki replied, stepping back from Tony. The man looked… tempting. His shirt had been pulled out and his tie was askew, a few buttons on his shirt had been opened revealing the tender skin underneath.

"Something to do you your magic stuff right?" Stark asked, gesturing in the air a slight wave of the hand which apparently represented magic.

"Who's a clever boy?" the God replied with quickly, fed up of the shit. If Tony knew what it did then that would be a fault, a fault indeed. The man would know Loki's weakness and he couldn't be having that, oh no. Suddenly Loki lunged forward and had a grip on Tony's wrists, he knelt down a little to rest his own knee on Tony's crotch, adding a little pressure. Tony squirmed and tried to back away, but was locked in the position. Loki only smiled, watching the man fear for the worst was a beautiful sight. The way the arc reactor lit up a part of the room and the fear was wild in his eyes. Beautiful. Loki pulled the man up forcefully.

"Strip" he ordered, standing back and waiting. Tony almost had a heart attack. Do what?! He wasn't sure he was hearing right. He wanted to throw a comment but nothing came. This was crazy. Loki only got impatient.

"Strip now or I will punish you for taking so long" he stated, folding his arms expectantly. Tony shuddered at the thought. So what now? The God of Mischief was going to rape him? Loki growled and shot a hand up to hold onto Tony's throat.

"Do it now or I will do it for you" he threatened and let go of the neck quickly, almost throwing Tony backwards. The danger was real. Tony could not just laugh this off. He slowly pulled off his tie and ripped off the shirt, placing them on the bed. Next, he undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zip. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was a nightmare. It had to be. The jeans were pulled down and Loki smiled, focusing on the bulge showing through Tony's briefs. Stark hesitated before pulling down the briefs to reveal his length and balls. Loki licked his lips and pushed Stark down onto the bed.

"Now I see why those other mortal girls fawn over you so much, and admittedly I do not blame them" Loki said, teasing at Tony's right nipple with his finger. A slight moan escaped Tony's lips as he felt the God get nearer; he could feel the icy breath leave goose bumps on his own skin. Loki worked away at Tony's ear, nipping and licking the shell before moving down to bite and kiss the soft skin of the neck. The hand was still working at the nipple, all combined leaving Tony feel a surge of passion run through him. Until he remembered who it was. Shit. Fuck. Get off. But something made him hold it back.

Loki leant back and pulled something out from his pocket. Tony lifted his head to look only to be pushed back down and ordered not to. It sent nerves up his spine. He was drenched in fear. What was Loki doing? Why the hell was he doing it? Oh God, it was just some trick, something would happen and Loki would escape. This was all wrong. But Tony was pinned to the bed, he even missed the touch, needed the closeness. Loki dismantled the cockcage.

"This is a gift from me to you, admittedly it is second hand. I was forced to suffer with it throughout the time I had with the Chitauri, throughout the time I was on Midgard and only managing to remove it in Asgard. So please enjoy the present" Loki mocked, clamping the ring into place over Tony's length and behind his balls. He then took out the cage and eased it on and over the length to attach it with a small padlock where it connected with the ring. With a final click that sounded louder than it should have, the cockcage was complete. Tony felt something strange over his balls, he felt an item hover over his length. SHIT. What was it? Panicked, he sat up to see a metal item clamped over his own length.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" he yelled out, trying to fiddle with it to find a way to get it off. He found the padlock and looked up to see Loki tuck the key away which was on a chain around his neck. "GET IT OFF. NOW!" he screamed, charging at Loki and pushing him over. Loki only laughed, a horrible mocking laugh that sent shivers through Tony's body.

"It shall be removed once I return. Than you for the hosting, I have had a wonderful time. Now, if you excuse me I must be off to flee from the retort that is Thor. He will undoubtedly come back here, looking for help WHEN he fails, send him off on his way and you will be rewarded by my return. After that we will see what happens" Loki smirked and winked. He pushed Tony off of him and suddenly disappeared from the room.

"FUCK- JESUS CHRIST" Stark yelled out, red with anger, how the hell was he supposed to cope with this? What the fuck would he do now? He had to remove it. He had to do something. It was restricting and uncomfortable. And what the hell did Loki mean by 'second hand'? The idea horrified Stark as he sat on the bed, his length locked away for however long Loki would be away. Well fucking done Stark. Should have called for help, should have gotten S.H.I.E.L.D to arrest the crazy bastard before something ridiculous like this would happen. He pulled on his briefs carefully, the bulge even bigger now he had something over his privates. The jeans were put on and… you couldn't actually see a difference. Well thank fuck for that. Tony moved to get his shirt but felt the metal lock touch his balls. He almost fell to the floor in shock. This was insane. Idiot Stark. Idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks were hell. S.H.I.E.L.D meetings felt awkward, in fact any socialising was horrendous. Stark would sit awkwardly, only he and Loki knew why and it was utter torture. The restriction of the cage was pissing him off, he didn't know when the God would come back or even if he would be returning. Shit.

Stark was tired, he was truly exhausted. He staggered into his bedroom, tearing off his T-Shirt and jeans and pulled off his briefs.

"You really must go to bed earlier" came a sly quiet whisper. Tony jumped and cursed himself for doing so. Loki. It had to be, only the God could just appear and scare the hell out of him.

"Is there something about being a Norse God that means doors do not apply to you?" Stark snapped, pulling the cover over him as he had sat himself on the bed.

"Whoever said I was a Norse God?" came the voice, still hiding in the shadows. Not Loki? Who the hell would it be? A sudden dark cloud of confusion and fear came over Stark, come to think of it the voice wasn't like silk, it wasn't like Loki's. Great. So now he was naked in bed while a creepy voice was talking to him from somewhere in the room. Before he could reply, the figure moved from the shadows and multiplied. It was huge. Perhaps 8 foot tall, the same for two behind. Tony gripped at the sheet under him, tensing his muscles. He didn't have a suit nearby, he didn't have the bracelets that located him for the suit, didn't even have the underclothes on. Fuck. The figure came closer, heavy feet fell on the ground making Tony shudder.

"We are glad you have prepared yourself. And now you come with us" the voice announced, stepping closer to Tony right up to him next to the bed. It wore a long cloak with a hood, hiding its identity. An ugly brown hand reached out, scarred and broken. Tony flinched, he tried to back away but the other two were there. One at the foot of the bed, the other by the other side. The arms got closer. Finger nails long and jagged. Tony felt the cold touch on his skin, like a burn and before he could react they weren't in his room anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Stark woke up feeling groggy. Everything was dark, only the light of his arc reactor to guide him. His body ached, his head throbbed. He lifted himself from his lying position, only to find a restricting cold metal on his neck. Shit. Putting a hand to it, he found a chain leading down from the collar and pulled at it only to hear the clink of the chain and the strength of a wall. In the dark of the room, there was an occasional blink of red. It had to be coming from the collar… similar to Loki's. Oh fuck. Still feeling hazy, he tried to stand up and felt a pull at his right ankle. It had a rough looking cuff clamped on that bit into his skin as he moved. Tony winced at the sudden pain and then realised he was still naked. This just kept on getting better. A vicious chuckle came from beyond one of the walls. More clinking of chains, he guessed it was another prisoner. Where were they? It was cold and damp, a prison of sorts but everything told him that they weren't on Earth anymore. The monster the chuckle belonged to came up against the bars, holding a lamp of sorts and lit up the cell. Stark made use of it and looked about him, trying to find an exit or come up with a strategy. Anything. As he looked about, the clinking came nearer. His cell had three solid walls and one in front made of bars, the door swung open with a mighty force. Tony expected the beast to enter, kill him perhaps? Take him to be tortured? But instead another prisoner was shoved into his cell, closely followed by the monster with a hell of a laugh to chain the newcomer to the wall attaching the ankle cuff and the chain from the collar. Silence. The prisoner said nothing, didn't even move from its slumped over position. The door was slammed shut and the two were bathed in darkness again. Tony coughed and kept his legs shut as best he could to hide his privates.

"So. Sticky situation too?" he scoffed. Only hearing the sound of heavy breathing in return. The prisoner moved his head, long black raven hair covering his face. Loki. "YOU BASTARD!" Stark screamed at him, pulling against his own chains, his blood pumping, veins popping. Loki only smiled and laughed, almost the same cold laugh as the monster who paid Stark a visit but smoother.

"You think…" Loki coughed before finishing, "you think I did this purely out of hate? Purely out of my own enjoyment to watch you suffer?" he spat out. Moving to sit up against the wall like Tony. The God looked like hell, he was thin, paler than before and you could clearly see his ribs as his chest rose and fell. What the hell did that mean? Tony clenched his fists, he wanted to wrap his hands around the man's throat and tighten them, watching the life be choked out of him.

"Well what the _HELL _do you think _I_ was thinking?" he yelled, trying his best not to pull further on the chains that pulled at him. Loki did not answer, only moved himself into another more comfortable position, resting his head against the wall.

"Oh, come now Stark. I was sent to prepare you, they decided you might fetch a high price" Loki hissed through gritted teeth, brushing off some of the dirt off his pale naked body.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony replied angrily, he was fed up of bullshit. "TELL ME" he cried out after the God left it for a while.


End file.
